User blog:Steve820/The Great Catch-Up
As you all know, I've been an avid Candy Crush player over the past several months. But I noticed how slowly I was progressing compared to how big the full game is. I'm not even halfway through the game so far, yet I've been playing almost every day since I began playing the game back in January. Most of this time was spent playing the original version with 5 lives and limited boosters, until recently when I installed Leethax, which enabled me to have unlimited lives and boosters, and complete episodes much faster. The part which sucks and prevents me from going through the game at the speed I want to do is the existence of hard and frustrating levels and how we have to wait a long time for Tooth Fairy to take me to the next episode. (I don't bother telling my friends since they're not really interested in this game, and continuous requests for them to take me to the next episode could annoy them eventually :P) In Leethax mode, I have unlimited gold bars, but it is bugged, as it says I need "-2" bars to reach the next episode, and just clicking that button never works due to the bugged value. So, to solve this issue, I have created 3 fake alternative accounts on Facebook to take me to the next episode instantly, and now I solve hard levels with boosters unless I pass them within 5 tries. I know this is cheating, but it's part of an event called the "Great Catch-Up". This will enable me to pass episodes within 1 day, possibly multiple episodes each day on the weekends, and pass every level within 5 tries. The Great Catch-Up is an event in that I will use the 3 fake alts and the <5 tries on each level until I reach the 1200s, when I will return to the original playing patterns (but still using Leethax, because I'd hate having to wait for lives and stuff). I should be able to go extremely far during this event, and reaching the 1200s as soon as October. This game has really been one of the addictions of mine, and before I began this event, I threatened to quit the game due to really hard episodes like "Pudding Pagoda". Now, I know to never give up. I can do it. I can reach the end, once the last episode is finally released. Of course, playing the game without the event was getting boring, so I did this so I can progress through as much as multiple episodes a day, and catch up to the end much quicker. If any of you guys are still not even half way through the game, I'd suggest you guys to also do an event similar to mine, otherwise it could take forever to reach the end at this rate. To go from Level 1 to 400 took me 8 months alone, and I'm not going to waste all this time anymore progressing very slowly. In fact, with this event, I completed all of Soda Swamp in only a night (last night) and this afternoon, but with potential to complete multiple episodes in one day, with "getting stuck on a level" being out of the way, along with the Tooth Fairy. Expect me to be in the 1200s by mid-October, I know I can do it with this event. :D Category:Blog posts